Push and Pull
by cybilluv
Summary: Elena does everything she can to cut ties with Damon but as much as she says she wants Stefan, her body keeps telling her other wise.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I know I have like 3 stories that I should be finishing. I have another story that I'm writing that I haven't even started to put up yet. But this story has been in my head for months. Thanks in hand a little bit to another story that I read, putting visions in my pretty little head that I just couldn't get rid of. **

**I don't own any of the characters in this story. However, I do own the story line and the plot. Don't worry, TVD will never want to us any part of this story, after all it is a Delena story.**

**This is a vampire related story, and extremely M rated.**

* * *

The start…..

Elena stood at the front door of the Salvatore boarding house, shivering from head to toe. She knew standing outside in the rain, for nearly ten minutes was a terrible idea. But she had to do this, she had to confront him. She had to tell him that it was Stefan she loved not him. She had to tell him to move on once and for all.

Elena pulled the knocker away from the door, slamming it hard against the old wood. She felt estranged, she never used the knocker. Always making herself at home and walking right in. Even when Stefan was gone, and it was just her and Damon. Today she was there as an outsider though. Today she was there to build a wall between them, or around her heart.

It felt as if she had been standing there forever, running through everything she was planning to tell him. When the door opened, and Damon stood with his arms crossed over his broad chest. "Elena…" His eyes wide, he looked as thou he had no intention of invited her in and maybe it was better that way. She stood shivering in front of him, her hands wrapped tightly around her arm trying to pull some warmth into her body.

"Damon, we need to talk," her teeth chattering against one another.

"I would assume it's not good news that you've come bearing, or you wouldn't have spent the last ten minutes freezing in the cold rain. So just get on with it Elena, tell me how you're not in love with me. How you're, choosing my brother once again."

"Damon, I love him."

"Yes, but you love me too." His hand came to rest on her cold cheek. Even in his vampire state his hand felt warm against her cheek. Closing her eyes and leaning in to it. God she would miss his gentle touch.

"Yes, but not…"

"Not like you love him." Damon rolled his eyes pulling his hand away from her cheek. Instantly she felt the loss of his touch, and it broke her, tears cascading down her face. "You've said this all before. I get it. So, why come here, and stand in the rain, to tell me something that I already know?"

"Because I can't do this anymore," her arms waving between the both of them, "I can't pretend that I don't see the way you look at me. I can't pretend that you don't love me. I want you to move on Damon it's never going to happen. You need to stop."

"Stop what Elena? Stop being your friend or stop loving you, because if I could do either of the two I would… I've tried." Damon stepped closer to her moving from the door frame of the boarding house, pushing his hands through the hair on the nape of her neck, his thumbs rubbing against her jaw line. "You think I like this Elena? You think I like feeling like this, you think I like having my heart ripped out every time you choose him?"

He tilted her head up, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Cause I don't Elena. I want to turn it off, but I can't. I'm addicted to the pain you cause me. It makes me feel real, it makes me feel human." Tilting her head up further, he pressed his lips against hers. She didn't react as his lips moved softly against hers. She told herself over and over that she couldn't kiss him back. "I can hear your heart beating faster. You might be able to lie to yourself and to Stefan, but you can't lie to me. I know you Elena, I know your body, and I know how it reacts around me. Let me show you just how well I know you. Elena, just once let me show you that I know you better than Stefan does."

His lips slip against hers again. This time she couldn't think let alone tell herself not to kiss him back. Her mind was blank and all she saw was him trusting against her. Her arms pulled away from her chest and she heaved her body against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her cold, wet chest coming in contact with his much warmer vampire chest causing her nipples to peek under her tight shirt and lace bra.

Damon wasted no time, pulling her into the house. Using her body to close the door behind them, slamming her into it with a loud thud, but it didn't stop either of them. Her lips now moving feverishly against his needing so much more than what he was giving her, trusting her tongue against his lips, pushing to gain access to his month. He opened his mouth letting out a deep sigh as he felt her tongue graze over the top of his.

He tightened his fist into her hair, tugging at it. He pulled her away from the door just an inch, arching her body up, pushing her pelvis against his hips. Gaining better access to her to her throat leaving open mouth kisses all the way down. Gathering the sweet taste of her mixed the rain on his tongue.

Elena pushed further off the door, arching her chest up and tugging Damon's mouth down towards her panting chest. Damon groaned in frustration, unable to get to her perked nipples peeking through her still wet shirt, his hands tugging at the hem of the shirt unable to remove it from her damp skin. Frustrated Damon tugged at the bottom of her shirt with both hands, tearing the front open. Damon hissed at the sight of her nipples peeking through the white lace of her bra.

"God. Elena. You. Are. Beautiful." He said slowly pulling her flush against his chest. Elena shivered under his touch. "We have to get you out of these wet clothes." Damon yanked what was left of her shirt over her shoulders and down her arms. His hands on the button of her pants, "tell me to stop because if I go any further I won't be able to." His fingers grazing the inside of her pants, reaching the top of her panties.

Elena's hands falling from around Damon's neck, down to the button on his pants, "No stopping." She popped the top button, pulling the zipper down slowly, her fingers grazing against his hard erection.

Damon let out another hissed before his fingers popped the button on Elena's pants, allowing his fingers to wander over the zipper. His hand cupping Elena through the outside of her jeans, pushing his palm against her sex as hard as he could, his eyes never leaving hers, watching, waiting for her to change for mind at any moment. His thumbs looping through her belt loops.

"Damon, listen to my body. I'm not changing my mind." With that Damon yanked her pants down, pulling her up against his chest, lifting her feet off the floor. Yanking her pants the rest of the way down, her legs wrapping them around his waist as Damon yanks the pants off her last foot, tossing them to the floor. His lips moving quickly to hers, their mouths opened wide as their tongues attack one another. Each moaning as Elena grinds her pelvis against Damon's erection.

As soon as Elena moaned, "I need you." Against Damon's open mouth, his hand snatched the right side of Elena's white lace panties ripping them before they fell to the floor. Elena's right hand moved in-between their moist bodies, sliding his boxes over his erection as far as she could reach. Until they also joined her torn panties on the floor.

Damon fell to the floor, landing softly on top of Elena. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, pushing her warm center higher against his body. And right there in the cold entryway Damon slid the tip of her erection into Elena's moist entrance. Unable to wait any longer Elena pushed her hips up pushing him all the way inside her, rolling her hips against his pelvis. His mouth falling open, gasping, unable to proceed.

Elena rolled her hips slowly against him. Damon slowly started to thrust in and out of her, wanting to savor the feel of her. But gradually his thrust became faster. His hand moving under her hips, lifting her higher, he knew he had her right there as she cast her head back and Damon felt his erection hitting against her soft walls. "Oh god Damon, right there. Don't stop." Her nails digging into his back, he hissed as he felt her tighten around him, blood drawing down his back.

As soon as Elena's walls relaxed Damon flashed to the couch, holding Elena on top of him. Her legs straddling him against the soft leather of the couch, reaching behind her, he unsnapped her bra. Releasing her supple breast, unable to resist his mouth clasped onto her nipple, tugging gently on them. Elena's insides clutched around him again as his teeth tugged continuously against one nipple then the other. This time Damon came right along with her, holding her body firmly to his, pushing deeper and slower into her.

Elena's head collapsed against his shoulder, her breathing heavy as her chest heaved up and down. Not wanting to remove himself from inside her, he pulled the blanket from the back of the couch, wrapping it over Elena's lifeless body. Pulling her down on top of him as his frail body fell flat against the couch.

Elena's breathing became shallow and Damon knew she was a sleep. Wrapped in everything Elena, Damon was finally at ease. Only to be heart-broken when he woke to find Elena gone and a letter resting on his chest.

_Dear Damon, _

_I gave you what you asked for. I gave you all of me for one night. It was magic and your right you do know me better than Stefan, but this was my goodbye to you. My gift, this way you can say you had all of me. My heart, my soul, my essence, but I'm letting you go. I hope with everything that I gave you and then took away that you finally hate me enough to walk away. I'm sorry that I had to hurt you, but it's was the only way. _

_I'll love you from now till forever, but I chose him._

_Elena_

* * *

**Alright you guys, this is not a one shot story there is more to come. If you liked it be sure to review if not l'll scrap it here because I'm already working on so many stories., Love you guys and thanks for reading alone. If you're a Shatter me fan, I have a new chapter by the end of tonight. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright….hoping to stay on a positive roll, I posted Mob Secrets yesterday and posting both Push and Pull and Shatter Me tonight. Fingers crossed everything comes together.**

* * *

**Note to readers…This is my first story that honestly has no story line besides the push and pull that Elena has towards Damon.**

* * *

**Disclaimer...I don't own the rights to anything that has to do with The Vampire Diaries. If I did I wouldn't be writing here.**

* * *

Elena had been avoiding the boarding house at all cost. Whenever her and Stefan would go out she would have him pick her up at her house and she always recommended that they stay the night at her house because it was closer.

However tonight Stefan insisted that she meet him at the boarding house, ringing the bell because she no longer felt like a welcome guest, there was no answer. Stefan's car was in the driveway along with Damon's. Elena rang the bell again with no answer. "Shit." She cursed herself.

Opening the door and making her way into the door way she cringed at the giggles that she heard coming from upstairs. She heard the voice that followed the giggles and as much as she hated to admit it, it hurt when she heard Damon. Laughing and chatting like a normal person with another female.

She made her way back outside, closing the door behind her. She knows that Damon knew she was there, vampire senses and all. She took a seat on the patio ledge and waited patiently for Stefan. Unable to help the tears that filled her eyes from falling down her cheek.

The door opened and the low giggle that filled he house slowly made its way out the front door. "Elena." Damon said nodding his head at her. "I didn't hear you at the door. Have you been here long?" A smirk on his face. He knew she was there.

"I'm here for Stefan." Her voice was harsh, trying to hurt him back like he was trying to do to her. "We have a date."

"Of course you do because that's what boyfriends and girlfriends do, right?" Damon said smiling at the girl standing next to him. "Speaking of which, should we be going Heather?"

"Go? Go where? Where are you going?" Elena asks, looking annoyed when Damon and whoever this Heather was made their way towards his car.

"On our date," He smirked enjoying the pain on Elena's face.

"You're going on a date? Instead of just fucking her? You already have her here, what's the point of taking her out?"

"Elena…There is no reason to be rude." Damon mumbled something to the girl Heather. "Stefan should be back soon. You can wait inside; you know you're always welcome." He opened the door for the petite brunette and closed it, looking back at the grief he could see all over Elena's face.

She ran her hand across her cheek. Damon was sure he could see the tears from where he stood in the driveway. Elena ran down the porch stairs and jogged to her car, trying to hold back any other tears that were trying to escape until she was securely in her SUV.

Damon watched her as he entered his car, looking in his rearview mirror. He saw her drive away at a high-speed. "I don't feel guilty…" Damon repeated in his head. "She picked Stefan; she was no reason to be upset."

"Are you ready to go?" Heather asked Damon, smiling at him.

"Yea, let's go." Damon put the car into drive and did his best to block out any thought of Elena.

Three hours later Damon found himself sitting in Elena's tree outside her window watching her sitting on her bed, writing in her diary. Elena stood up, tucking her diary under her bed and made her way down stairs. Damon sat and stared at the bed where the diary was tucked away. "No Damon." He told himself. But he couldn't stop himself, when Elena returned upstairs she found Damon sitting on her bed, diary in hand.

"Damon…." Her eyes flying to her diary, "What the fuck are you doing?" He held the book out of her reach.

"Is this true?"

"Why are you here? Why do you have my diary?" Elena cried trying to reach for her diary.

"Is this true?"

"Yes." Is all Elena said slumping down on the bed.

The book hitting the carpeted floor at the same time that Elena's body hit the bed. Damon was flush against her. "Why?" He asks, his breath caressing her face.

"Why, what?"

"Why can't you just pick me?"

"I don't know. I want to. Every bone in my body tells me to. I just can't do it."

Elena caressed his face with the palm of her hand, dragging her fingers over his lips, pushing hard against them, trying to imagine them against hers. Her breath hitching in her chest, thinking about him leaving her breathless. "I want you Damon," Her lips inches from his.

"But you can't choose me?" Elena just nodded her head no. "You just want to fuck me?" Elena nodded her head no again.

"No…I want you. I want all of you," Her lips touching his, just once.

"You want me to share you with my brother?" He leaned away from her. Elena didn't say anything, she just stared at him, unsure how to answer him. "What do you want Elena?"

"I want him here." She pulled his hand up to her head, placing it against the side of her head. "But I need you here," She pulled his hand down to her mouth, running her lips over his fingers. "Here," continuing the path down her neck to her chest, pushing her breast into his palm. "And here," Tugging his hand down between her legs, making his hand cup the outside of pants, letting a moan slip from her lips at the feel of him against her moist center.

"Elena…"

"Please…I feel like my body is screaming for you to touch it."

"No letter in the morning."

"No…" But that was all Damon needed to hear. Pushing his palm hard against her sex, she moaned suddenly. "Fuck, right there." Her body arching up into his touch, "It's screaming Damon. Can't you hear it?" Her hips are thrusting at their own will. "It needs you. I need you. More please, more." Her eyes are closed tight, no longer controlling her mind or her body. Her nails digging in and tugging him closer, "Kiss me." She demanded, but he didn't. Elena opened her eyes to see Damon fully vamped out, black snake veins crawling up his face, fangs fully emerged. "Damon, kiss me." She repeated.

"I can't." He said, ripping her shirt open, pulling her panties away from her body before she could think. Removing his clothes just as fast, he thrust into her. She screamed out, but Damon didn't stop he looked away from her body, pushing deeper into her.

Elena wrapped her legs around him, hugging her body tight against his. "Kiss me, Damon."

"I. Can't. I. Might. Hurt. You." Damon pumped harder and harder.

Elena wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her mouth against his. His fangs sliding against her lips, "You won't. I need you to kiss me." Damon opened his mouth letting her tongue slide inside his mouth, her tongue caressing his fangs, unafraid of the monster in front of her.

"God Elena," He groaned into her mouth. He slowed down the pace. Elena's tongue pushing deeper into his mouth, his fangs grazing against it, "Elena…..I can't, you have to stop."

"Ummm… Damon." She moaned her tongue circling his fang.

Damon lifted his head, pulling his mouth away from hers. The most animal sound she's ever heard left his body. He was falling apart inside her, hearing it pushed Elena over the edge and her body shook with an impact that she had never felt. His body fell limp on top of hers, returning to normal. "I could have hurt you Elena. I was angry."

"You would never hurt me." Elena kissed his shoulder and marveled in the weight of him on top of her.

* * *

** Hope you guys liked it...please review and follow if you did. love you guys**


End file.
